The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to a method of fabricating semiconductor chips, in which the method uses directed self-assembly (DSA) of block copolymers (BCPs) for patterning in fabricating the semiconductor chips.
Semiconductor chip security has become increasingly important. A unique numerical number, e.g., a serial number, assigned to each chip has been the conventional approach to identify authentic chips fabricated by an authorized manufacturer. However, an unauthorized manufacturer can forge a numerical number to produce a counterfeit chip. The proliferation of counterfeit chips in modern semiconductor manufacturing has been an increasing problem without a viable solution.
Therefore, there is a need to fabricate semiconductor chips that can be uniquely identified as authentic chips fabricated by an authorized manufacturer.